


Daffodils

by Liryczna



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Wordsworth, teachers being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan knew many things about endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaosite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosite/gifts).



Susan knew many things about endings. She was efficient after all, and it was her job to know everything about them once. Time was a well-oiled machine, impossible to stop in it’s tracks for good, but sometimes, very rarely, even time hiccuped and mistakes were made. Susan did not mind when it happened, not really, as it was not her responsibility, not anymore. And yet it was a struggle not to be annoyed when such hiccups unerringly found their way to her door.

Still, only some, unlike others, were welcomed into her home.

Clara Oswald grimaced at the sight of neatly piled notebooks on the desk. “Do you need any help with those as well? I used to hate grading so much…”

“No, thank you,” Susan said, not unkindly. “I am obliged to read through them, after all. “I would rather appreciate focusing on the task at hand.”

“Right.” Clara settled once more into the empty seat by the fire, and sipped on her wine. “Where were we?”

“I believe you have been discussing the importance of particular flowers.”

“Ah, yes, Wordsworth! We’ve met him once, Me and I, have I told you that?”

“You did. Or, more likely, will.”

The girl smiled. She always liked them: the little reminders that it was not the end.

“So, let’s start again, from the top. The daffodils-”

Susan knew that sometimes the endings did not come on time. Not yet, anyway.


End file.
